1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games utilizing a tethered ball for swinging motion by body action.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of waist mounted and hip mounted tethered ball games have been invented in the past. An example of a waist mounted tethered ball game is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,435 wherein upon proper movement of the human body a ball is caused to be moved into a cup. A hip mounted ball game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,622 wherein the object is to drop a tethered ball into a basket attached to a human body by manipulation of the body without the use of the hands.
Yet another hip mounted tethered ball game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,271. A bracket is attached to the hip region of a person. A line is attached at one end to the bracket. A ball is tethered to the opposite end of the line in free swinging fashion. The object of the game is to rotate the tethered ball in vertical circles about its attachment to the bracket by utilizing hip movement.
The games described above have one thing in common. The player stands in one location to move a tethered ball into a target or to move the tethered ball in a prescribed motion.
It is an object of the hip mounted tethered ball game of the present invention to require the person performing the game to coordinate his or her hip movements to move the tethered ball in direction to strike another ball toward a surface goal in a fashion similar to the game polo and to follow the free moving ball towards the goal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a team sport that may be played indoors or outdoors.